


Breakfast

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [22]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's hard to negotiate a surprise...
Relationships: Dextera/Sinistra (Kiddy Grade)
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012 "mixed messages"

Sinistra rolled, searching the bed with one hand and... couldn't find Dextera. It was early -- he could tell that -- and it was their day off.

"Dex?"

"Tried not to wake you up," Dextera replied from somewhere on the far side of the room. "I'll go get breakfast."

"Come back to bed?" Sinistra managed. Breakfast could wait. He wanted to actually spend a bit of quality time in bed with Dextera before actually facing the day.

"Not today," Dextera replied, shaking his head. "But you can sleep in til I get back."

"No," Sinistra replied, stretching and shifting so that he could actually watch Dextera finish dressing. "I'll start on all the things we haven't had a chance to do here."

"I'll be right back," Dextera said, not even looking back as he headed toward the door.

Sinistra sighed and got to his feet. They'd been busy for weeks. They were both still unwinding. And they did it in different ways.

He had the bedroom straightened and the kitchen half-cleaned by the time Dextera returned with carryout from their favourite breakfast cafe. Dextera didn't really say anything about the state of the apartment or... anything. Not until Sinistra slipped around the counter and reached for Dextera's hand. If this didn't evoke a response, well... Sinistra wasn't sure of what he'd do.

"I was hoping I could surprise you with breakfast in bed," Dextera admitted after a few seconds, during which he'd grabbed Sinistra's hand and squeezed.

"I was hoping you'd have stayed in bed for things aside from sleeping," Sinistra replied softly. "I suppose one of us should have mentioned our plans to the other..."

"Would have ruined the surprise," Dextera said. He smiled, before reaching to pull Sinistra close. Sinistra didn't shy away from a kiss, even after he heard Dextera's stomach rumble.

"Breakfast," Sinistra said a minute later as he finally pulled back, smiling. "Not such a bad idea."

Dextera chuckled. "And then perhaps we can go back to bed -- your idea certainly isn't without merit."


End file.
